Kris Stunn
History Kris is an ordinary kid who loves to play computer games, specially adventure games. One day, Kris got tired of just having an adventure inside a computer game and wished to have his own adventure and become a hero of his own story. That night he dreamed of having a sword and a small half girl-half mouse companion who calls her self Bait. From that day forward Kris gained extraordinary powers beyond his wildest dream. Personality Most of the time Kris is a happy go lucky person who always seeks adventures. And like the heroes in his computer games, Kris hates wrong doings. He also follows a strict code of honor to follow the path of good at all times and hates other people getting hurt because of him. He can't stand seeing others suffering knowing he can do something about it. Abilities Being a "Dreamer" Kris has the power to control, change and create dreams and turn it into a reality or vice versa. Inside the dream realm Kris is an Omiscient being, having the ability to know everything inside it's boundaries. Being one of the supreme protectors of the dream realm Kris is able to absolutely reject being subjected to any change in this realm so long as his will does not permit it. By traveling to the dream realm Kris can access his and any other being's conscious and unconscious motives revealing their deepest darkest fears, insecurities, suppressed feelings and all of their untapped powers hidden from the rest of reality. In this realm, these undiscovered powers rest inside malevolent creatures called the "Animus". Animus can only be killed or deafeated by thier dreamers and by doing so the dreamer will gain access to his untapped powers and will become one with his Animus permanently. After defeating his Animus, Kris gained a tail and cat like ears. This appears every time he uses his powers. Other abilities Absolute Embodiment- This gives Kris the ability to embody everything even concepts like love, hope, fear, death, strength, etc. and even gain the properties and characteristics of the one he embody. Kris cannot be killed or destroyed if the object or concept he embody is not completely destroyed or remove from existence. Kris can also exist to all dimention, alternate universe, reality as long as the one he embody exist in that place. Status Pocket- This ability keeps any and all status effects that Kris wants to possess. This affects status modifiers that enhance speed, strength, agility or even negative status effects caused by opposing abilities that can disrupt his current status. Aside from keeping status effects this also imposes an absolute limit to the status effects he can be subjected to, meaning beyond that given limit has other additional effects will not be able to affect him. Ominiversal Redirection- The ability to redirect anything that exists like objects, thought, and even the effects of abilities to a specific directional path whilst removing other possible directions they can take from existence, and be forced to travel the desired choosen direction of the user. This leaves the target to move only on the given path. This ability can only be done by swinging or pointing the tip of the sword "Pearl of the Orient" to the desired path or point is space. Absolute Re-existence-The ability to regain every aspect of one's existence completely and revert one's being back to a state perfect normalcy as if nothing or no harm has ever been done to them. Also refered to as Recrudescent Existence, the user of this ability is able to undo absolutely any harm done to the entirety of his existence and completely regain every aspect of it in such an amazing way that it's effects can at times border in acusality - meaning it can and it will completely disregard causality altogether in order to bring back the user to his absolute and perfect state of existence. Equipment Big sword called "Pearl of the orient". Weakness His allergic to seafoods. He easily get so sleepy when given a pillow Trivia Using the dream world and his other Dreamer abilities, Kris ingaged in different battle against evil across different realms, dimentions, and alter universes meeting other heroes such as himself. He even met Doomweaver in some of his battles. He has a strick code of honor to follow the path of good. Galoford envited Kris to join the Somnium Vigelis because of thier same goal but Kris declined the offer. Quotes The world suffers a lot. Not because of the violence of bad people. But because of the silence of good people -Napoleon Bonaparte A hero is a man who is afraid to run away. -English proverb True heroism consists in being superior to the ills of life, in whatever shape they may challenge us to combat. -Napoleon Bonaparte. “Peace demands the most heroic labor and the most difficult sacrifice. It demands greater heroism than war. It demands greater fidelity to the truth and a much more perfect purity of conscience.” ― Thomas Merton “